O que realmente vale a pena
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Irina está em Sovogda com a equipa para derobar o engenho de Rambaldi... e olha para sua vida... será que valeu a pena desistir de tudo? e jack? Nadia e Sydney? Um final alternativo para a temporada 4. A música usada é "White Flag" da Dido


**"White Flag"**

I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,  
Or tell you that.  
But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it  
where's the sense in that?

Olhar para ele… não é fácil, saber que lhe menti sobre o meu nome, sobre quem era durante mais de dez anos, dói… incrível não é? Dói, e não devia, e ali está a ele, parece que conseguiu superar tudo e perdoar-me, e eu… continuo-o a pensar nisto… porque? Cada vez que faço esta pergunta a mim mesma aparecem mais mil respostas, e acreditem, cada uma parece mais ridícula que outra…

I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
Or return to where we were

Olho para ti… apenas tenho uma certeza, amo-te, aliás é a única certeza que tenho, que te amo, que este amor manteve-me me pé durante estes anos, foi a única verdadeira que eu sempre tive, mas e agora… amo-o, sem dúvida, mas sei que isto não é suficiente… Isto é tão absurdo, pensar que ainda podemos ficar juntos?? Eu e ele… não, não dá, eu devia parar de me iludir, isto só faz esta dor aumentar, mas este sonho é tão reconfortante que eu não consigo parar, é demasiado bom…

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be

Caminha ao meu lado, e apetece-me para-lo e beijá-lo, apenas isso e nada mais… ridículo, mais uma vez ridículo, mas e então, toda a minha vida desejei poder, ansiei por ser a melhor, anseie que todos me temessem, mas agora olho para trás, e perguntou-me se vale realmente a pena? Não! Porque agora não o tenho, e é a única coisa que quero… Mas que perdi irremediavelmente, perdi-o para nada, e isso aumenta a minha dor…

I know I left too much mess and  
destruction to come back again  
And I caused nothing but trouble  
I understand if you can't talk to me again  
And if you live by the rules of "it's over"  
then I'm sure that that makes sense

Continuamos a andar numa cidade completamente fantasma, posso perder uma das minhas filha hoje, perdias uma vez… e não quero que isso aconteça novamente, porque ela são a única coisa que eu não vou perder… amo-as mais do que qualquer outra coisa, e custa-me… custas-me mentir-lhe… custa-me em especial mentir a Nadia, dizer-lhe que ela é filha daquele repugnante ser que ainda coabita neste planeta… Não, ela não resulta de um caso, que na verdade nunca existiu, não! Ela resulta de um casamento, do meu casamento entre mim e o homem que sempre amei e sempre amarei… Nadia Bristow… soa bem, não é?

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be

Vejo a minhas filhas lutarem lá em cima… e percebo que se não as tivesse separado, elas nunca teriam esta luta, apesar de eu saber que elas eram incapazes de se magoarem uma a outra, eu vejo-as lá em cima a lutar e sinto que tenho de lhe dizer a verdade, e não consigo controlar-me e de repente e contra todas as probabilidades ouço a voz dele junto a mim, a dizer que temos de ir, eu não quero… nem posso deixar as minhas filhas ali, as nossas filhas, eu não vou deixa-la e dou por mim a correr em direcção ao telhado e consigo ouvir os pedido dele incessantes para que eu pare, e sinto… não sei como, correr atrás de mim.

And when we meet  
Which I'm sure we will  
All that was there  
Will be there still  
I'll let it pass  
And hold my tongue  
And you will think  
That I've moved on…

Chego ao telhado e olho para elas, a lutarem… irmãs, eu sei que a minha relação com as minhas não é exemplo, mas sei que aquela mulher que lá está em baixo, não é minha irmã, os olhos, as expressões, não pertencem a Elena… e alivia-me, sei agora que a minha irmã nunca me faria isto, ela não… nunca o faria.

Sinto toda a minha mente deixar para trás toda a sanidade, se aquilo que Rambaldi dizia era verdade, isto iria funcionar… mas teria um custo, demasiado alto… Sinto os meus lábios moverem-se e sei que é agora, com ele junto a mim, com as minhas filhas, eu simplesmente digo a verdade, que o pai dele não é o Arvin, mas sim o Jack… preparo-me agora o resultado dos meus feitos e sorriu, porque elas pararam, porque a Nadia voltou a si e por breves momentos esqueço-me de onde estou, de quem sou e desejo apenas que sejam-nos uma família… incauta a minha mente sonha na esperança que isso me acalente o coração… contudo volto a realidade, e lembro dele, lembro-me das nossas filhas, elas olham-me, e eu apenas aceno com a cabeça, num acto banal… Sydney acaba de desmontar o dispositivo e Nadia ajuda-a, num acto de coragem, eu olho para ele, e incrivelmente e contra tudo, ele sorri e toca-me a mão… e o tempo para, tudo para, apenas para nós pensarmos…

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be

Quinze segundos… é tudo o que temos para sair dali… não consigo andar, é demais, ele grita para que eu vá com ele, mas eu não consigo, estou demasiado presa, e de repente todo o meu corpo respondeu aos chamamentos dele… tarde de mais? Não sei, mas corro, e apenas consigo ouvir a sua voz, sentir o seu toque, sinto-me entorpecida, ele és tudo para mim, chegamos… mas parece que não vamos conseguir, mas continuo, e ele sabendo o mesmo que eu… abraça-me e sussurra-me ao ouvido que me ama, e eu sinto como a mais de vinte anos não me sentia… feliz.

Oiço a voz da Sydney, da nossa filha, da dizer que não… eu quero que ela saiba que a amo, que será para sempre a minha princesa, o meu bebé… sinto os braços dele rondarem a minha cintura com mais força, numa tentativa de me trazer para mais perto… eu própria o abraço mais… e não sei como, ele puxas-me para um beco escondido, fecho os olhos… e ouço o maior barulho da minha vida, é o fim… eu penso, mas não, oiço novamente a voz das minhas filhas… e sorriu ao separar-me dele, e constato que ela também sorri, para mim… como pensei que jamais voltasse acontecer… e aproximo os meus lábios dos dele, num gesto impensado, e beijo-o, como se não mais houve nada.

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be

Agora, digo-lhe, num tom de sussurro que o amo, digo-lho e beijo-o ternamente, uma vez e outra e outra, num tentativa de parar tudo… ele diz me que eu posso andar e que pela manhã chegarei a fronteira… eu digo que não, que não vou sem ele, e ele sorri, despendesse das filhas, e faço o mesmo, digo à Sydney que amo, e peço-lhe perdão por a ter deixado, desejo-lhe força… para enfrentar o inimigo, o homem que ama e que a traiu… ela apenas diz por entre as lágrimas, "mãe", e eu beijo-lhe a testa, afastou-me ligeiramente e olho para a Nadia… como ela é linda, digo que amo e que tenho orgulho em que ela seja minha filha, ela sorri e diz que também me ama.

Sem mais nada, sinto a mão dele segurar a minha… e sorriu… porque agora sei que vou ser feliz… porque tenho o amor dele, porque tenho tudo o que sempre desejei… o meu marido e as minhas filhas… agora olho para ti, andas ao meu lado e tens na cara um sorriso lindo, e eu paro-o, apenas para dizer, numa total confiança "Amo-te Jack".

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender

There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be

Fim


End file.
